Les mirabelles
by Blue brebie
Summary: Harry demande quelle que chose à Draco , celui si en profiteras ... C'est ma première fic' soyer indulgentes    Slash HP/DM !


Auteur: moi ... Blue brebie

Résumer: C'est Draco qui dépanne Harry en échange d'une petite faveur , soyer indulgentes/indulgents c'est ma première fic ...

Disclaimer: Les personnage appartienne à J.K Rowling , mais l'histoire c'est de moi ... Bon ok c'est pas le mieux , mais je peut pas faire autrement !

Note: Merci à ma beta et à Bambinette-sama ^^ .

* * *

><p><strong>Titre:Les mirabelles<strong>

Je me promenais dans un couloir du troisième étage désert, quand j'entendis ta vois, je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, puisque c'est la tienne .

« Draco tu tombe bien , tu ne voudrais pas me dépanné ? »

Puis, je me suis retourné et je t'aie vus, toi, toujours aussi beau, toujours aussi toi, tes cheveux noir totalement ébouriffer , te donnant un air odieusement sexy (oui, c'est odieux d'être aussi sexy, cela devrait être interdis .), ta chemise rentré dans ton pantalon, tes manches retroussées jusqu'au coude et ton col déboutonné avec ta cravate desserré et tes yeux . Oh oui tes yeux qui me donne tellement trop de sensation dès que je les vois, tes yeux vert magnifique, qui m'emporte si loin. . J'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ton être tellement tu es magnifique avec ton air sexy et nonchalant, alors que tu ignore le charme dévastateur que tu as sur moi .

« Draco tu veux bien me dépanné ? répétas-tu

-Hein ? Euh oui, oui …

-Cool tu me sauve ! »

J'étaie encore noyer dans la contemplation de ton être parfait jusqu'au moment ou tu me tandis un énorme saladier vert (fluo, si ma mère le voyais elle en pleurait) remplis à ra-bord de petites boules jaunes à l'odeur sucrée . Tu me le laissa dans les main et je pense que tu avait du te rendre compte que je faisais des aller-retour entre toi et le saladier avec un air incrédule sur le visage , car tu mas dit :

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas ? »

Je fis un petit « Non » de la tête .

« Draco,je t'aie demander si tu voulait bien prendre le surplus de mirabelles que madame Chourave ma donner, tu sais, elle est dans sa période ''confiture'' , alors elle fait pousser plein d'arbres fruitier, et puisque je suis puni pour avoir fait brûler les affaire de rogue (par accident, bien entendus), je dois aidé tout les professeur , et elle m'as donné trop de mirabelles je ne sais plus quoi en faire et je me demandais si tu pouvais en prendre quelque une, je te donnerais tous que tu veut en échange ! Steu-plait !

« C'est une hallucination ? Parce que là je vois le survivant , mon ennemis juré, me demander de prendre des drôles de fruit …

-Ce n'est pas une hallucination, alors tu les prend ou tu les prend pas ?

-Je les prend à une seule condition, tu fait se que je vais te demander !

-Ummmh, ok , mais rien de trop euh ou pas très …

-Si tu ne le fait pas je raconterai à toute l'école que tu t'est débiné devant un défi que je t'ai lancé .Et puis où et passé ton courage de Griffy ?

-D'accord, d'accord ta gagner, bon alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Un baiser .

-D'accord un bais... MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE C'EST SA ?

-Non pas du tout,et arrête de crier sinon je ne prend pas tes fichu fruits !

-Mais Draco je peut pas t'embrasser !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Ben eu parce que ….

-Parce que ?

-Parce que nous sommes tout les deux des garçons !

-Je suis bi, c'est pas un problème , trouve une excuse valable !

-Mais je ne peut pas , tu la dit toi même : nous sommes ennemis juré !

-Je retire se que j'ai dit !

-Tsss , tu veut a se point la que je t'embrasse ?

-Ui .

-Sa veut dire que tu m'aime ?

-Plutôt que je te désire ….

-Tu me désire ? Mais ta prie quelque chose ? Ou alors c'est une blague ? Ou alors tes sérieux ? »

On a rien dit pendent 10 minute , je pense que tu trouvais le temps long , peut être que tu t'est dit que se n'étaie pas une blague , puisque je te le demandais , ou alors tout simplement tu en avais autant envie que moi … En tout cas c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas en me disant sa :

« Rooooooooh et puis zut ! tu veut un baiser ?

-Oui !

-Ben t'auras un baiser ! »

Et à cet instant tu t'est approché de moi, en franchissant les dernier centimètre qui nous séparais et tu as posé tes délicieuse lèvres sur les miennes, d'abord doucement , mais au-lieu d'arrêté ton baiser , tu as continuer et moi je ne me suis pas laisser faire, j'ai pris le contrôle du baiser et je l'ai approfondit en demandent doucement l'entré de ta bouche avec ma langue , et quand je peut enfin goutté ta bouche se fut comme dans un rêve, sauf que c'était la réalité, et s'était waoho, ouais, juste waoho .

Puis quand nous avons rompus se baiser passionné à regrets à cause du manque d'air tu as posé ton front contre le mien et mes mains son partie dans tes doux cheveux , et on est resté comme sa, tout les deux au milieu du couloir avec un saladier vert (fluo, mes ancêtre sans retourne dans leur tombe ) .

Mais quand (malheureusement) tu as réalisé se que tu avais fait tu t'est enfuis en murmurant des ineptie du genre « Je ne les pas fait exprès » ou encore « Je suis désolé » , sur le coup sa m'avait franchement énervé .

Mais maintenant, on est marié, et tu es toujours aussi waoho, même si tu as un peut change .Et en y repensent, ta bouche se jour là, avait un goût sucré légèrement aciduler comme celui de ses drôle de fruits dans se saladier . En parlant de se saladier, je l'ai garder, je l'ai accrocher au-dessus de notre lit, et quand tu le voit tu me dit toujours en souriant :

-Tout sa c'est grâce au mirabelles !


End file.
